Slick and Steamy
by griffin blackwood
Summary: Harry's been stressed out lately. Everyone expects him to be some great Leader of the Light. Little does he know but a certain Keeper has something special in mind to help him relax one late night. SLASH HP/OW


The current Leader of the Light, and Child of Prophecy let loose with a relieved sigh. The warmth of the water cascading over his back was quite welcoming. For the first time in the past 24 hours he was allowed to relax and step away from his work. He enjoyed being blanketed by the water, enjoying every moment of its warm, wet, blanket. He was on sensory overload as the water ran over every inch of his body. He lathered up his body, almost by second nature, as he got lost in thought. He closed his eyes and let the water rinse away the soap. He expected to spend the rest of his shower relaxing under the spray, escaping his demons; however he was soon (and pleasantly) surprised by a pair of familiar (and calloused) hands enveloping him into an embrace. He leaned into the touch, a smile forming on his face before he opened his eyes.

"Wood" he said with a soft smirk spreading across his lips. The former Keeper smiled and pulled his favorite Seeker in for a kiss, slowly drawing it out of the raven-haired man.

"You were expecting someone else Potter?" he replied in a husky tone, hands traveling across Harry's firm and scarred, slick body. Oliver's left hand began to explore the Seeker's body before lightly gripping the seeker's slippery broomstick.

"Never," Harry replied, leaning in to kiss Oliver again, their growing broomsticks bumping against each other as each of them was turned on by the other. Blood flowed to all of the right places as the two continued to embrace.

"Good, because otherwise I'd be a bit surprised Potter" Oliver said as shot out a smirk, closing his grip on the broomstick of the shorter man. The former Gryffindor Seeker moaned at the Keeper's touch. They had barely been reunited and they were already progressing with their time together.

"Hmmm, I want you so bad Wood," Harry mused, as Oliver continued stroking his broomstick as the water cascaded over the former Gryffindor duo.

"You look so good like that you know?" Oliver said his sight locked on to the look on Harry's face. Harry was always self-conscious about himself and his abilities, but Oliver had begun to set everything right after their first game together as Gryffindors. He leaned in and softly kissed his Seeker's cheek, slowly but surely trailing kisses down Harry's neck and chest as the seeker let out moan softly. Harry's nimble fingers began to entangle themselves in the keeper's brunette locks. The Seeker wanted more, but the Keeper was always in control.

"Oliver…please," Harry groaned as his hips began to buck. Oliver always knew how to drive him crazy. Waves of ecstasy rippled throughout his body as the Scotsman nibbled lightly on Potter's pert nipples as the calloused hands of the Keeper wrapped around the Seeker's broomstick.

"Potter what have I told you before?" Oliver barked as he withdrew his hand and lips to look at the Seeker in the eyes.

Harry jerked at the lack of Oliver's sensory assault. His broomstick twitched at the lack of attention it was receiving. He wished that the Keeper would do more than just polish his broomstick. Not that he wasn't enjoying it, but he wanted more. Oliver's mouth was good for more than barking plays and longwinded speeches after all.

"Ah, Oliver Wood is the one and only Quidditch Sex God!" Harry's voice cracked as a new kind of smirk emerged on his partner's face. The Seeker had no clue what play his Captain was going to try to execute this time, but he was up for practicing late until they got it right a few times.

"How about we try this one again Potter? This time keep your grip steady," he ordered, leaning in to kiss the broomstick that he was firmly polishing.

"Oliver please," Harry breathed out as the Keeper slid his tongue up and down the length of Harry's infamous broomstick, and ran it all over it. He knew all of the sensitive parts. He continued to trail his tongue all around the length from end to end. Oliver could sense his boyfriend's impatience from the not so gentle pulling of his wet hair.

"Potter, you know I could just stop?" he shot back, knowing full well that Harry wouldn't take him seriously.

"I doubt that Wood," the Seeker quipped, smirking at his boyfriend, truly taken back by how gorgeous he looked at that moment. Oliver had gained a lot of muscle since their days in the Gryffindor Changing Rooms… and they weren't the only things that had grown since then.

"Hmmm you should take better care of your broomstick Potter" Oliver muttered before taking Harry's broomstick back into his mouth. He licked and sucked at the hard length, holding on to the firm ass of his favorite Seeker for support. He felt Harry's nimble fingers once more running through his wet, slick, brown hair. The Keeper lightly nibbled as Harry replied.

"I guess you'll have to teach me proper broomstick maintenance afterwards Ollie," Harry moaned as Oliver found just the right spot at the end of his rigid broomstick.

Oliver moaned his approval as he nibbled around the shaft. Pulling up from his favorite part of his seeker, he sucked and licked his way back to the spongy head.

"Hey…I was enjoying that," Harry groaned in protest as he attempted to push Oliver's head down, wanting very much for Oliver to continue his actions on the Seeker's broomstick with the Keeper's warm, wet mouth and very skilled tongue.

"Oh you want more?" Oliver smirked, playfully licking Harry's broomstick once more before coming up to stand next to him, the two ranger's hard broomsticks rubbing up and against each other as the Keeper went in for a kiss, his arms enveloping the shorter man into a tight embrace.

"Yeah, I was kind of hoping that…you know?" Harry replied, implying that he wanted to spend more time in the shower.

"Sorry Potter, but the water's about to run out. If you want me," the Keeper taunted before kissing his boyfriend on the lips and quickly dashing out of the shower, "Come and find me!"

Harry cursed to himself before turning off the now chilling water. Even with magic the water did not stay hot forever.

"It seem that I have to chase my boyfriend around the house now. My very naked boyfriend," Harry said out loud.

"Don't forget my great arse Potter!" Wood called out from down the hallway as he made his great escape.

"I've seen much better. It pales in comparison to Krum and Diggory's!" Harry yelled down the hallway as he quickly dried himself off. There was no way that he was going to chance slipping down the stairs. They had enough awkward accidents the past few days.

"And when did you see Pretty Boy's pray tell?" Oliver added, his voice drifting from the lower level of the abode.

"Wouldn't you like to know Ollie?" Harry said discarding his towel.

It wasn't long before Seeker left the bathroom and went off on his search, both men fully aware that their clothes were piled in the bathroom and that anyone could find them any moment. Then again that was the thrill of their late night liaisons. Tragedy had brought them together after time had broken them apart. Harry would never notice the little black box that fell out of Oliver's pants pocket. The duo would continue to enjoy each other's company and exchange plays. That was the great thing about their teamwork, Oliver was always their to coach his star seeker through the plays while Harry was more than willing to go that extra mile for his keeper of a Keeper.


End file.
